The Core
The Core is the DNA Database for all the Power Forms of The Doc Family as well as other ones. The Core was created by DocGod (God) and was given to his sons when he got back to Earth for the first time. With its intention being to link transformations to the DocSoul for his future unknown descendant, Noa Doc. The Core was hidden for centuries until Maker and Colin Doc were able to locate it. Maker hid it afterwards and he's the only one who knows where it is located. The Core can only be located by the DocSoul. However because Maker was the person who hid it, he knows where it's located. He can also access it, to some unspecified degree. History When DocGod (God) came to Earth centuries ago en left his sons the DocSoul and The Core. He tasked them to hide it using the power of the God Cards. When he abruptly left, they fulfilled his wish and hid it. Centuries later when Colin Doc worked on the DocSoul, he and Maker found it after they had read the prophecy. When Colin died and Maker finished the DocSoul, he subsequently hid The Core. So only the holder of the DocSoul could locate it again, when it was necessary. When Demolisher returned and Noa and Jack were unable to stop him, they tried to convince Maker to grant Noa access to a new Power Form that could combat Demolisher. Although Maker was hesitant, he left the duo without telling them what he planned on doing. Maker located The Core and looked for a Power Form that would be able to take down his father. Eventually he was able to find the code for a Power Form that was most suited to take down his father and eventually returned to Noa. Capabilities The Core's main function is to store all the samples of the Power Forms of The Doc Family. With it's secondary function being that it would allow the holder of the DocSoul to transform in any of the Power Forms stored in it. The Core automatically tracks and records when the DocSoul is active and when a Power Form is used. The Core knows what and when a certain Power Form is used at the moment. This allows an user to know which Power Form has been used. The Core also knows the location of the DocSoul at all times. The Core also holds track of how many times a specific Power Form has been used through the DocSoul under any circumstance. The Core knows when and what kind of error the DocSoul may possible have, internal and external. The Core also has internet access. This was installed by Maker. Functions The Core is limited to the following things under normal circumstances: *The user can read the list of the codes that are linked to a Power Form. With the code, one can unlock the corresponding Power Form in the DocSoul; *The user can also require limited information regarding the unlocked Power Forms; *The user knows which Power Form is currently used through the DocSoul. The Core is capable of doing the following things when the DocSoul is equipped to The Core: *The user can lock and unlock every known Power Form that is acquired in The Core; *The user can read the summary of every Power Form so one can read the powers, abilities and weaknesses of any Power Form; *The user can also release any Power Form one desires. Only the DocSoul can re-capture it again manually; *The user can activate and deactivate any command and function that is installed in the DocSoul; *The user can activate and deactivate the Master Control function; *The user can manually fuse two Power Forms into making a new unlocked Fusion Form. The Core also has some other special functions: *The Core will upload all the previously unlocked Power Forms into a new DocSoul; **The Core and the new DocSoul will also be automatically linked with each other; *When the DocSoul and The Core are in the same place, one can (randomly) switch active Power Forms through The Core; *The Core can also deactivate S.D.M. when it's activated closeby The Core. Power Forms This is the list of the known Power Forms and their details that are known to be in The Core. Trivia *Albeit the DocSoul has an orange and gold color scheme, The Core has a green and black color scheme. *Only the actual DocGod (God) can add his Power Form in The Core. When the real DocSoul is destroyed, so will the DocGod's DNA sample. *Theoretically, if The Core is destroyed in any way, the DocSoul will become useless. Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Items Category:Hidden Items Category:Ancient Items Category:Technology